


特工卡和特工米的杏糊生活

by Flofa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Agent!Castiel, Agent!Sam, Alternate Universe, M/M, weapon dealer!Crowley
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8641078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flofa/pseuds/Flofa
Summary: 两个特工相爱相杀的故事。





	

特工卡被分配给特工米做搭档的时候，特工米还很高兴他终于有搭档可以帮他了。  
但是随着日子一天天过去，他越来越搞不懂特工卡是怎么当上特工的。  
首先，特工卡完全不修边幅。他穿得像一个会计师一样出入各种场所。是的，无论特工卡穿着什么类型的服装都要在外面搭上一件要命的Trench风衣。  
举个例子，第一次合作，他们要在一个高级晚宴上窃取一名高官的钥匙。特工米先进了宴会厅，但是他左等右等都没等到特工卡，只好独自完成了任务。后来他听到宴会厅的入口有人喧哗，他走过去才发现特工卡顶着凌乱的头发，裹着沾染灰尘的风衣，被侍者堵在门口不让进。特工米只好翻了个白眼，揪起特工卡的衣领把他带了出去。  
其次，特工卡的审讯技能糟糕得一塌糊涂。  
使用特工米复制出的钥匙，他们成功进入了高官的家里，窃取了他们想要的信息，证明了情报的确是从这名高官手里流出的，而他对此完全知情。  
特工卡和特工米绑架了高官，想从他口中问出更多的东西。本来，在特工米的几句话后，那名嫌犯高官联想起了家人，朋友，前途，已经准备开口了，但是特工卡突然一句恐吓，高官闭嘴了。特工米顿时感到内心一阵凄凉。  
最后，让特工卡去和女性目标接触，那简直就是灾难。  
例如，经过他们的调查，那名高官并没有主动出卖情报，他是在发现情报泄露后收到了一大笔封口费。嫌疑转移到了他的情妇身上。  
他们花了三天的时间制造“巧合”以“结识”那个女人，特工卡则花了不到三十秒的时间让那女人以为他是变态而仓惶逃出夜店。特工米只好临时采用了“英雄救美”的备用计划才得以使任务进行下去。  
所以原本很高兴有搭档相助的特工米，在这次任务成功结束以后开始怀疑起了人生。  
当然特工卡肯定有一些可取之处的，虽然眼下特工米还没机会领教。  
其中一个原因是抛开任务，他们在一起交流的内容极其有限。一般来说，至少在用餐期间特工搭档之间会找些话题闲聊。特工米和带他的导师Ruby就会这么做。Ruby是个很漂亮的女孩子，特工米现在还会在死沉死沉的用餐期间想念她。  
特工卡讨厌谈论自己的事，也讨厌谈论别人的事，大部分时间里他选择躲在房间里擦拭他的武器。特工米见过他擦一柄长得像冰锥的匕首，但他从来没见过特工卡带在身上。

十一月的Kulier码头，风带着海水的味道，海鸥鸣叫着，偶尔停留在水泥地上，或者攀着石墩。  
一艘远航货轮从遥远的海面上正往这里行驶。这里没有大的港口供那货轮停靠，特工米知道它不久就会抛锚。  
午后的阳光有些刺眼，特工米和他的搭档站在带着咸腥味的水泥地上，一个穿着黑色衬衫，打着银花领带的矮个子趾高气扬地走到他们的跟前。  
“你们就是那两个候选？”  
“是的，先生。”特工米答应道。  
矮个子饶有兴趣地打量着他，“叫我Crowley先生。这是一个好的开始。我喜欢有礼貌的年轻人。”  
“好的，Crowley先生。”特工米一边回应，一边看着Crowley站到特工卡的面前，眼睛微微眯了起来。  
“你怎么不说话。”Crowley在找特工卡的茬，“那个讨厌的高个子都说话了。”  
特工卡看了他一眼，把目光放平了。  
“看来你不喜欢说话。”Crowley扁扁嘴，“安静的人我也喜欢。但是我只要一个人。怎么办呢？”  
特工米的心提了起来。  
“给你们十分钟，我只要活下来的那个人。”  
特工米惊愕地瞪着他，虽然他早就摸清了Crowley那帮人的底细，但是这个传言中心狠手辣的犯罪头子为了招一个小角色就下这种命令显然出乎了他的意料。  
而就在他还在迟疑着要怎么办的时候，一支银白色的利刃直挺挺地向他捅了过来。  
特工米身形一偏，避开了利刃，又往后退了一步，这才看清楚攻击他的人。  
特工卡面无表情，就好像刚才那一下袭击不是出自他手一般。他的右手握着那把被擦拭得锃亮的利器，踏前了一步，手法一变，由上及下，往特工米的门面上戳刺。  
这叫什么事…  
特工米顾不得心里的震惊，伸手向特工卡的手腕抓去。凭着身高的优势，他抓到了对方的手腕，但是同时他也忽略了一件事。  
特工卡左手握拳，狠狠地击向了他的小腹。  
这一下他没有躲过。  
“好了，停下。”Crowley给他们鼓掌，掌声没精打采的，“你们都被录取了。”  
特工米听到这句话，下意识地看了一眼特工卡。  
特工卡依旧不动声色。

“你是真的想杀了我？”等到他们跟随Crowley上了那艘货轮，终于能够两个人独处的时候，特工米问道。  
“你看得出来的。”特工卡看了一眼特工米踩在卫生间左边门框上的脚，他被特工米堵在了厕所里，对方的长腿蛮横地挡住了他的出路。  
“好吧。”特工米挑挑眉，把腿放下了。他盯着特工卡那张表情甚少的脸看了一会儿，特工卡则躲掉了对视。  
“是，是我低估了你。我没想到你的速度那么快。”特工米顿时泄了气，他转身从迷你酒柜里拿出一罐啤酒，拉开了环，往嘴里倒。  
他的心里堵得慌，偏偏在这个地方不能明说。  
这是他们的一个新任务。Crowley是一个武器商贩，他周旋于非法军工厂和武装分子之间，倒卖武器牟利。  
这次他弄到了一样很棘手的东西，组织上层在给他们的命令里把那样东西叫做天启。具体是什么并没有说明。  
他们接手的很多任务都是这样，只要完成就好，不需要知道太多。  
他们的任务是把天启偷出来，交给他们的接头人，一个代号叫Lucifer的家伙。  
因此他们悄悄做掉了Crowley的两个手下，乔装成佣兵，经由“可靠的人”介绍，前来应聘。现在他们成功上了Crowley的货轮，但是对于天启可能被存放的位置还一无所知。  
特工卡拖过一张椅子，走到他身边，坐下，然后抓住了他的手。  
特工米正想发问，就感觉到特工卡的手指在他的手心里轻轻点击。  
[桌子下面有一个，柜子上面，床板下面，卫生间的水箱后面。摄像头在门框上。]  
特工米轻哼一声，他早猜到会是这样。Crowley怎么可能不防着他们。  
他反手回握特工卡的手，把对方的手心翻到了下面。[有死角吗？]  
[没有。]  
收到了这条回复，特工米的嘴角扬了起来，看向特工卡的眼睛里也带上了一层暧昧。  
[我们要演戏？]  
[对。]  
特工卡这样回复了，他凝视着特工米的眼睛，看上去却很懵懂。  
[我教你。]特工米伸手摸了他的左脸，然后把唇凑过去，亲吻他的右脸。  
他的左手还抓着特工卡的手，在那手心里划拉，[别反抗。]  
特工卡没动，却有些僵住了。特工米的吻移动着，最后落在他的唇上，轻轻摩擦着，慢慢吮吸着，讨好着他。  
门就在这个吻进行的时候被人从外面撞开了，Crowley的闯入打断了这个吻。  
“我是不是不应该给你们安排上下床？”不知道是不是特工米的错觉，他看见Crowley的眼睛在放光芒，“甜蜜时间结束了，现在我们要开会。都到会议室来。”  
“是，Crowley先生。”特工米点点头，牵上特工卡的手跟在Crowley后面走出去。  
[你尝起来蛮甜的。]他在路上写道。  
特工卡瞪了他一眼。  
[管好你的舌头。]  
特工米笑了笑，把舌头尖吐了出来，就像是在挑衅。他知道他必须演的足够真，事实上他每次都完成得很出色。  
“虽然我挺喜欢Gay的，因为我自己就是。”Crowley突然转过身对他们说道，“但是你们得适可而止。要是影响到工作，我就把你们卖给变态。让你们体验一把地狱一般的人生。”  
他说完，眨了眨左眼，勾了勾嘴角，看上去痞气十足。  
“我们不会影响工作的。”特工米立刻换上一副诚惶诚恐的样子，就像一个普通的小喽啰。  
“可你的…男朋友都没有表态呢？”  
“我也不会。”特工卡冷漠地看着他的脸说道。  
“你还真是不讨人喜欢。”  
Crowley嘀咕了一句，说话间他们来到了会议室。  
其实就是个有着几张桌子拼在一起的地方。Crowley其他的手下已经到了，特工米看了看，有一个胖子，一个褐色头发的女人，一个蓄胡子的老头，还有一个身材壮实的年轻人。他们都穿着西服，看起来很滑稽。  
Crowley铺开一张局部地图，往太平洋南部某群岛中的一个摁上了一枚图钉。  
“我们会在南所罗门岛上卸一批货，当地的Tarka国王是我的大主顾。他面临反叛军攻城，情况糟的够呛。但我是个守信用的商人，一定会把货交到他手里的。”  
特工米在桌子底下捉住特工卡的手，[天启会在那批货里吗？]  
[不会。]  
“对方的要求是货必须到他们手里，他们才会买单。如果货在半路被截了，我们可什么好都捞不到。所以我们可能也要参战。”Crowley叹了一口气，“你们两个。”他指了指特工卡和特工米，“叫什么名字来的…”  
“Jay，”特工米说道，“我叫Jay，他叫Dmitri。”  
“Dmitri，Jay…”Crowley念了一遍他们的名字，然后吩咐，“你们和外面的Ruth一起，先下去打探。原本要和我们接应的人已经两天没有消息了，我觉得他们可能已经被叛军打死了。你们得跟国王军接上头，让他们来取货。”  
“是的。Crowley先生。”特工米心下一片明朗，Crowley这是要他们当牺牲品。  
“放心吧，我有良好的装备给你们。”似乎是看穿了特工米的小心思，Crowley补充了一句。

到了夜里大概两三点的时候，特工米和特工卡，还有那个叫Ruth的大块头女人穿上了五公斤重的防弹衣，扛上冲锋枪，在货轮登陆的时候下了船。  
那个岛的码头特别简陋，船根本靠不了岸，他们开了一艘小艇才到了岸上。根据Crowley的部署，他要贩卖的物资会在他们确定输送渠道安全之后运出。  
码头出去就是一片丛林，有一些人为开出的小路，但都杂草丛生。  
他们在黑暗中缓慢前行，能依赖的光源只有外太空的那个。只有Ruth知道位置，所以她走在最前面。  
她走到一处有三块巨石矗立的地方停了下来，做了个手势叫特工卡和特工米和她一起躲在其中一块石头的后面。  
“这里原本是国王军队的一个据点，现在很有可能已经被反叛军占了。是我先过去看看，还是我们一起过去。”  
特工米看了眼Ruth的眼睛，“我们一起。”说完他做了个手势，示意特工卡跟在最后面。  
他们端起枪，猫着腰朝那块石头后面丛林摸过去。树与树层叠的笼罩之下出现了一个简陋的木屋子，黑漆漆的没有光也没有人声。  
特工米有一丝燥热，就像是他预感到要发生什么事一样。而就在他们转到木屋的正门，他的身后传来了一些声响。  
他立刻转过身，看到特工卡用枪托狠狠地往一个人的脑袋上砸了两下，接着捂住那人的嘴，摸出利刃悄无声息地捅进心脏，整个过程只有几秒钟的时间。  
特工卡对他做了一个手势，让他和Ruth进屋去，自己在门外应对可能出现的敌人。  
门被推开了，Ruth打开电筒，屋子里几具横七竖八的尸体就出现在他们的眼皮下。  
“都是国王的人。看来这里是沦陷了。”Ruth环顾了下房间，“怎么没有见到他们使用的电台。”  
“也许这家伙会知道。”特工卡把一个人扭进屋子，摔在地上，拿枪眼抵在那个人的脑袋上。  
“你总算是留了一个。”特工米松了口气。  
“那个太难对付。”特工卡的声音冷冰冰的，比丛林的夜风更加刺骨，“这个会说的。”  
他把枪往前顶了一些，那人一边发抖，一边就指手画脚，哇哇哇地说了起来。  
特工卡和特工米都不会当地的语言，于是他们只能看着Ruth。  
“他说他是给反叛军送粮食的农民，从来没参与军事行动。昨天傍晚反叛军袭击了这里，杀了国王的士兵，并运走了物资，据说是运到反叛军的集合地去了。”  
Ruth翻译完，又问了那人几句。于是他们大概知道了事情的全貌。  
国王军的三十个据点已经被捣毁了一半，剩下的也岌岌可危。现在大部分兵力都集中在王城。反叛军是国王某个儿子的拥护者，这次发动政变大概是因为国王有意要将王位传给更有贤能的女儿。  
他们还知道离这里最近的国王军据点，如果步行得走大约五公里。  
从那人口中得到足够的情报之后，Ruth示意特工米杀了他。  
“他会告诉反叛军我们的存在。这里已经成为他们的地盘，不除掉他会给我们带来麻烦的。”  
特工米毫不犹豫地点点头，抓住那人的头发，把枪抵在那人的后背上开了一枪。然后他把那人丢在地上，尸体保持仰躺的姿势。  
他别上枪，问Ruth，“现在该怎么办？我们向Crowley先生汇报一声，然后先去找据点？”  
“等我先和Crowley汇报一下目前的状况。“  
Ruth拿出对讲机，和另外那头的人说明了下情况。  
“你们可以先去寻找据点，确认那里还是安全的。找到之后再派人回来带路。对方要求安全地收到武器，如果在路上被反叛军截了就算我们的。所以按照这要求，你们至少要有一个人留在那里。”对讲机那头的Crowley这么命令道，“另外，我担心那个地方会超出我们的联络范围。所以如果五个小时之后我还收不到你们的消息，我就不得不取消这笔交易。”  
“…没问题。”Ruth不是很情愿地答应道。说完她把对讲机放回腰间。  
“他真是不想涉险。”特工米察颜悦色，向Ruth抱怨道，“我们还得至少出一个人质。”  
“那就是Crowley。”Ruth淡淡地说道，“不过话说回来，你们俩的身手真不错。本来Crowley给我的tip是打算…”  
她脱口而出，讲到一半却硬生生地停住了。  
“你大可以说出来。他是想让我们俩做牺牲品。”特工米端起枪，“五个小时，我们得出发了。”  
他们往东北方向走去。  
在丛林深处出现了一条溪流，那个据点就在溪流边上，他们躲在树的后面，观察着那里的情况。  
这个时节正是南半球的夏天，天亮的很早，在他们视野范围内有两个士兵正在站岗。  
但他们不能确定是哪一方的人。  
“我来试探。”Ruth低声说道，接着抛出一个东西，落到了那两个士兵的身后。  
那两个士兵捡起Ruth丢出去的东西，看了一眼就急匆匆地进了据点的哨所，隔了几秒钟，出来了一个长官一样的人。  
“是国王军。”Ruth松了一口气，从树干后面走出来，和那个人打了招呼。  
那人是国王军的一个校尉，现在负责守卫这块地区。他也参与了和Crowley之间的交易。  
校尉招呼他们进了据点，这个据点比码头附近的那个大得多，铁蒺藜网围成的一片空地上停了几辆吉普还有两架装甲车。十几个士兵正在准备枪械，一副井然有序的样子。  
校尉见到他们很高兴，他们很需要Crowley带来的武器。  
“我得亲自开车到码头去接货，不然很有可能会被反叛军半路拦截。”在听到Crowley的安排之后，他建议到。  
“好的，但是我们中也得派一个人，跟你们去码头。”  
“没问题。”校尉Balthazar笑了笑，特工米就感觉他不太像当地人。  
也不知是怎么决定的，跟着他们回码头去的是特工卡。  
然而等到他们再回来就已经一天之后了。  
这期间虽然那些士兵和军官对他们款待尚佳，但是随着时间慢慢过去，不仅特工米急躁不安，连Ruth也沉不住气了。  
两辆吉普车驶进来的时候特工米和Ruth早已在那里等着了。特工卡跳下车，特工米上去就问他：“怎么去了这么久？”  
特工卡看了他一眼，却没回答，只是指了指身后的车子，“全部运来了。”  
跟着他跳下吉普的Balthazar看上去心情很好，他命令他的手下依次卸货，接着他对Ruth表达了感谢，“谢谢你们，今天早晨我得到消息，我们将要全面反击了，这批武器送的太及时了。”  
“你应该跟Crowley说这些，我们只是他的佣兵。”Ruth淡淡地说道。  
“那自然。”Balthazar舔舔嘴唇，“我已经郑重地感谢过Crowley先生了，并且也把款和他结清了。”  
“既然这样，我们也该离开了。”Ruth又说道，“期待下一次交易。”  
“我派个士兵送你们吧。”Balthazar安排了一下，就有一辆吉普开了过来。  
他们仨人上了车，车启动了，在丛林里颠簸着往前开。  
几乎是一上车，特工米就把手摸过去，在特工卡的大腿位置找到了那只温热的手，他用他的大手掌覆上它，看向蓝色眼睛的目光里充满了热切的渴望。Ruth见到他俩那副粘糊糊的样子，鄙视地翻了个大白眼，随后移开了视线。  
[究竟发生什么了？]特工米看着特工卡的脸，手指飞快地划拉。  
[解决了。]特工卡没看他，写在他手心里的只有一个单词。  
[什么？]  
[天启。]  
[你拿到了？]特工米看着他的眼神转向了惊讶。  
[没有。]  
[那是什么意思？]  
[你不需要知道。]  
什么？什么意思？  
特工米愣了一下，特工卡有意闪躲的样子引起了他的怀疑。  
特工卡在敷衍他，他没打算告诉他他都做了些什么。  
想到这里，他提起一口气，转过身去，和特工卡面对了面，用身高压制住对方。他的一只胳膊搂在特工卡的腰侧，确保对方无法从他制造出的这个窄小的空间里逃掉。接着他捉住特工卡的手，在对方发烫的掌心里写道：[告诉我。]  
[你不需要知道。]特工卡的手指重重地划拉，就像是在特工米的手掌里碾杀蚂蚁。他抬起头，眼神坚定又冰冷，并且带着一种道不明的不耐烦。特工米看到那眼神顿时就不知道该怎么办了。他不能在这里闹，多亏了他搂抱的动作，他们现在是“亲热中的情侣”。  
于是他“瞪着”特工卡的眼睛，想从那里面瞪出答案来，直到———  
“喂，你们是不是还需要来个胜利之吻？要就快点，反正这角度我看不见。“他们僵持得太久了，Ruth终于忍不住冲他们喊道，特工米这才不得不“依依不舍”地松开了特工卡的手。

从吉普车上下去再重新回到货轮上的这段路是艰苦的。特工卡在前面走得飞快，后面跟着Ruth，Ruth似乎是有意挡在他们俩中间，特工米怎么也无法摸到他。  
他们回到货轮上，却发现船舱里只剩下了Crowley一个人。Crowley当然是还活着，虽然他瘫坐在椅子上面如死灰，就像是只剩下了肚皮还会颤两颤。  
Ruth急忙过去检查了一下，Crowley并没有受伤。  
“其他人呢？”  
Crowley用一种含恨的眼神看了一眼特工卡，缓慢地回答：“被我遣散了。”  
“为什么？”特工米问道。  
“他们知道的太多了。我不能留他们在身边。”  
军火贩子满不在乎地说道，然后斜着眼睛看着另外两个人的反应。  
特工米没说话，Ruth则从嗓子眼里蹦出一声冷笑。  
“我还以为你们遭到了谁的袭击呢，没想到是你杀了他们。”  
“我也可以给你一艘小船，还你自由。”  
“不需要。”Ruth举起枪，瞄准了Crowley的心脏，“你才是应该上小船的那个，不想死就慢慢地走到甲板上去。”  
Crowley叹了一口气，似乎是早就有心理准备，他站起来，慢悠悠地转过身，脚步僵硬地往前走。  
他走了一步，两步，三步…身后突然传来一记声响，接着是什么东西倒地的声音。  
Crowley回过头去，看见特工卡拿着枪，Ruth被枪托砸昏了，躺在地上像具尸体。  
“哦，这个又要我怎么处置？”Crowley嚷了起来，“扔进海里喂鱼？”  
“她什么都不知道，不需要那样做。把她带走，等到了岸边就放了她。”  
听到特工卡那轻描淡写的语气，Crowley的表情就像刚刚有个炸弹在他胃里爆炸了。  
他把双手插回口袋里，眼睛瞪得又圆又大，眼白部分血丝分明。他缓慢地从他们俩的中间走过去，去处理Ruth，就在经过他们的时候他把脸往特工卡那里转去，舔着嘴唇说道：“你真厉害，Dmitri。祝你和你的小男友有一个甜蜜的未来。”  
特工卡冷冷地看着他，面无波澜。  
特工米对此一脸诧异，他完全不知道Crowley说的话是什么意思。  
见Crowley拖起Ruth，把她的手绑住之后，特工卡走出去，走到驾驶室，启动了货轮。  
“究竟发生了什么？”特工米跟在他的身后，问他。  
“我说过了，你不需要知道。”  
“天启在哪里？”  
“在船上。”  
“具体点。”  
特工卡眨了一下眼睛，一个词也不肯透露。  
特工米快被他的态度气坏了，他闷哼一声，扭头就向船舱走去。  
“别去…”特工卡叫住了他。  
特工米停下了脚步，转过身体，面对着特工卡。那一刹那，他隐约觉得有什么东西不对劲。特工卡在丛林里杀人的身影莫名其妙地出现在他的脑海里，接连着的是Balthazar校尉微笑的脸。  
而现在，特工卡叫他的声音里充满了紧张和不安。这就叫他更加起疑。  
“你究竟想做什么？”他问。  
特工卡把船的速度调到最大，随后一步步地朝他走了过来。  
阳光之下，特工卡的眼神锐利得像猎豹一般，他慢慢地靠过来，直到他们之间的距离近得不能再近。  
特工卡捉住了他的手。  
[天启是恐怖组织新研制的病毒，会引起严重的出血热症状。感染者的死亡率高达85%。  
[政府想要得到这种东西，你觉得他们会用来做好事吗？  
[拜托你…我已经没有退路了。]  
特工米睁大了双眼。  
[你想怎么做？你想违抗命令是吗？]  
[我要摧毁天启。我必须这么做。]  
[你疯了，背叛组织会死的。]  
[船舱里已经装满了炸药，再过半小时就会爆炸。]  
“什么？！”特工米惊叫起来，他根本不敢相信特工卡竟然疯狂至此。  
[整条船都炸毁了，自然也有借口。]  
“跟我说话！”他拍掉了特工卡的手，怒吼着，“你就是打算这么做是吗？完全不需要我同意？”  
特工卡还是没有说话，就像哑了一样，他举起手，开始打手语。  
[如果组织知道我们了解了天启的真相，我们都会死。我不能冒险。而天启一旦被放出来，会死无数的人。我必须毁掉它。这是我能想到的最好的方法了。我已经把它从液氮里拿出来了，和炸药绑在一起。那病毒是通过接触传播的。如果你坚持要执行任务，我只能连你一起炸掉。]  
特工米瞪着他，瞪了好一会儿，最后无奈地妥协了。  
他们到甲板上去，Crowley已经把Ruth绑好，装进了一艘救生艇。  
“该死的，热恋中的Gay。”Crowley抱怨了一句，等他们都上了救生艇，他操纵着滑轮，把救生艇缓缓地降到海面上。  
接着他拉动马达，小艇一下子驶出了很远的一段距离。  
特工卡拿出一个遥控器。他摁了其中一个按钮，货轮的一间船舱就爆炸了，窜出了火光。火光渐渐蔓延，烧到了燃料间，引发了更剧烈的爆炸。不一会儿，整艘船都被淹没在火光里，就像烧红了半边天。  
三个人在救生艇上一直看着，直到货轮被燃烧殆尽，残存物慢慢地沉入海平面才离开。  
那之后他们上了南美洲的海岸，Crowley搭上了当地的合作伙伴，溜得比兔子还快。  
Ruth醒来的时候Crowley已经不见踪影了。因为这次送货Crowley还没付清她的雇佣金，所以在和他们道了别之后，她就去追查Crowley的下落了。  
而特工卡和特工米回到他们的国家已经是三天后的事了。  
他们并没有见到Lucifer，也没有任何组织里的人物来和他们联络。  
这样过了一个礼拜，特工米接到一个变声电话，要他一个人把这次行动用密码写成一份报告，交到Tulip南街的一个邮筒里。  
那天夜里下了雨，他写完报告，走到Tulip南街的那个邮筒时，一束手电光在对街的转弯处闪了两下。  
那是个暗号。  
他把报告扔进邮筒，然后走到对街，在那里他找到一条阴暗的台阶，通向二楼的一扇房门。  
他推门进去，一个男人就坐在那房间里等他。  
“你好，我是Lucifer。”  
特工米愣了一下。  
“别紧张，我知道你们没拿到天启。”Lucifer朝着边上的一张椅子努了努嘴，“坐下说吧，我们可得聊上几个钟头。”  
早就有所预感的特工米对Lucifer接下来给他布置的任务毫不惊讶。  
但是在那里他看到了特工卡的履历表。而就是那一时刻，特工米才知道他有多么天真。  
第二天他用了各种手段定位了特工卡。在设下各种圈套，确定特工卡插翅难飞之后，他给特工卡发了一条讯息约他见面。不过他的工作都白费了，当天下午特工卡准点踏进了他订好的酒店房间。  
特工米直到看见特工卡站在了他的面前都还不敢相信一切来的这么顺利。  
“我想，我们合作有一段时间了。就算最后这个任务失败了，我们也应该好好喝一杯。”他的表情很轻松，眼角带着点笑意，就好像这是个平常的约会。  
“组织有跟你联系吗？”特工卡问道。  
“没有。”特工米拿出两个酒杯，往里面倒了香槟。他递给特工卡一杯，特工卡犹豫了一下。  
特工米于是把留给自己的那杯递了出去。  
特工卡却伸长了手，拿过了原来属于他的那杯。  
他们碰了杯子，特工米看着他喝下了那杯香槟。  
他在酒里下了药，因为他知道他没有十足的把握制服特工卡。  
他盯着他的猎物，专心致志地和他聊天，直至药力发作，特工卡要倒下的那一刻，特工米一把搀住了他。  
"你…"强烈的困意袭来，特工卡半睁着沉重的眼皮看向特工米，"为什么？"  
特工米揪住他的头发，从腰上拔出枪，抵在了他的下巴上，"天启。你违背了上面的意思，你毁掉了天启。而且，你不完全是我们的人，你和那个叫Balthazar的校尉是一伙儿的。我在Lucifer那里看到了你的身份，你是一个被多国通缉的自由间谍。早在几年前，组织就在追捕你了，只是那时候你只在互联网上出现，没有留下任何指纹，影像和DNA。谁也不会想到你是我们中的一个。”  
特工米的语调有些颤抖，他舔了唇，继续说道：“你早就知道我会领到这个任务，是特意为销毁天启才选我做搭档的，是么。我只是有些意外，事到如今，你应该能察觉出不对劲，应该逃掉的，为什么还要应约。”  
说到这里他顿了顿，接着把枪口又往前抵了抵。  
“对不起了，Cass…我保证很快就过去的。”  
特工卡听到这句话，用了最后的一点力气在嘴边扯出一个浪漫的弧度。  
"我很高兴是你。"他边说边慢慢合上眼睛，"我很喜欢和你在一起…就像在那货轮上…"  
特工米突然感到胸口一闷。食指的关节就像僵住了，怎么也无法扣下扳机。

 

特工卡醒过来的时候眼前一片黑暗。他似乎躺在一张床上，而当他试着移动身体的时候，他发现双手被绑在床头。绑他的人很专业，把他的两个大拇指也绑在一起。就算他有把握挣脱，也要花费一些时间。  
他听到有单调的海浪声拍打着礁石，似乎外面的海在经历一个涨潮。  
"你醒了，Cass。"直到特工米出声，特工卡才察觉到他的存在。而他离自己是如此的近，那说话的声音就在他的耳际。  
“放开我。”他沉声说道。  
“你不是应该先说谢谢我没有杀你吗？”  
特工卡扭动了一下双手，绳索很牢固，他纹丝未动。  
“我们在哪里？”他叹了口气，问道。  
“逃亡的第一站。”特工米的声音听起来有些颤抖，“最多呆一个晚上，明早我们得换到下一个地点，上面派来追杀我们的人行动有点迅速。”  
“为什么要蒙着我的眼。”  
“…”  
“Sam？”特工卡等他回答，却等到一阵沉默。  
房间里突然寂静得可怕。  
“Sam…嗯…”特工卡再次开口，却被一个柔软温热的物体堵住了嘴。他意识到那是特工米的嘴唇，那双嘴唇先是贴着他的，接着开始疯狂地索取他的唇，特工米湿热的舌头随后钻了进来，连他的呼吸都一并堵住了。  
“唔…”吻着吻着特工米的身体压了上来，手钻进他的衣服，抚摸着他的前胸，侧腰。  
“为什么？”特工卡在快要窒息的时候扭开脸，喘着粗气问道。  
“为什么？”特工米的声音饱含了情欲，他的唇扑了空，就转而吻上特工卡的脸，“因为舍不得杀你，我也得逃亡。我的人生栽在你手里了，你总得给我点回报吧。”  
“我不太懂。你要什么？”  
“你。”

END


End file.
